Blood and Ivory
by Aura
Summary: Penguin is forced to take on the care of a young woman of a mob boss from outside of Gotham, much to his chagrin she wants to learn how to do this job from him...and he is left with little choice but to comply with her. Set just before season 4 begins. May eventually involve romance, but if that comes to pass it'll be a long way away.
1. Gasoline

Quick Note: This starts out very shortly before the beginning of Season 4.

 **Episode One:** **_Gasoline_**

 _"_ _You can't wake up, this is not a dream. You're part of a machine, you are not a human being. With your face all made up, living on a screen. Low on self-esteem so you run on gasoline."_

\- **Halsey,** **_Gasoline Lyrics_**

"It's not so bad." Ivy pointed out, taking care of one of her many plants she'd placed around the manor after moving in. "How much trouble can one girl be?"

"Difficulty isn't the point!" Oswald snapped back, knowing that there wasn't going to be much of a turnaround in discussing anything intellectual with the girl but talking all the same. "It's him thinking I should function as a babysitter when there are more critical issues facing us right now. We still need to find Kean and continue to regulate the city. With Gordon being a constant issue there is bound to be a challenge to the changes the cities gone through. More than there has already been."

"Then why deal with this Asian dude at all?" Ivy asked, not seeming to notice the annoyed tone that dripped from Penguin's every syllable. She instead gently moved aside one of the leaves to water the latest plant.

 _Explaining to her is like dealing with Gabe all over again…_

When had she hung so many of her plants here anyway? It didn't really harm the room, the girl did have a skill for making them flourish, but it was starting to smell like a greenhouse…he'd have to get around to telling her to move them out. Perhaps he could give her the yard if she hadn't already taken it over.

"Tsukika's a clever one, he bought up a large portion of the city while it was falling apart to Tetch's virus. While we've been distracted, they snatched up enough of the shoreline both here and in local cities to make business very difficult for us. I run most of the city but I need those docks, without trade economy dries up." He detailed, despite his distaste at doing so. It helped to have someone to bounce ideas from, even a stupid someone.

"Okay, so why not just gather up the popsicle and fire ant and you know…kill the guy?" Ivy paused a second, as if planning to say something wittier then just finished her sentence bluntly with a shrug. Turning back to face Penguin now that she'd finished watering her 'friends', though she still gently rubbed a leaf between two fingers absently.

"He's never had a lot of interest in Gotham, it's always been too volatile for him beyond a few small operations and limited trade of goods." Oswald replied. "Tsukika just wants to sell off the land for a favor, and it was a good deal. Too good to pass up since every shred of information about him talks about how much he loves his daughter."

"And the favor is watching the dude's daughter?" Ivy looked confused, which seemed to be her default setting. "That seems simple, I like kids…I guess. I can watch her if you want. Ooh, I can teach her about plants! Why is this even a big deal?"

"She's not some small child, she's in her twenties. I've heard the girl likes risks and getting away from her guards. Even if she lacked that stupid mentality if you haven't noticed it's a little tricky keeping anyone in Gotham alive and well. No matter how well the city is going now…" Oswald hissed back, closing his eyes and rubbing his face, trying to remain civil. Ivy had saved his life once after all, it was just so difficult putting up with her lack of intellect when he was already having a dreadful day.

Oswald knew all too well how easy it was to lose people whose lives you were guarding. To watch the light fade out of their eyes, feel the warmth and softness of a person transform into rigid chill in your arms…

 _"_ _Not that I had a choice but to agree and that snake knows it. If I don't keep making money all of the underworld will turn on me and everything I've done will be undone."_ Oswald drummed his fingers on the arm of his overstuffed chair, listening to the clicks on the wood as he considered his predicament. _"I just have to watch the creature for a few years while she finishes college and he'll hand me over his assets in the area. He has traditionally been a man of his word but it all feels too simple. What is his game?"_

"Maybe they want her to kill you, this gets her close." Ivy pointed out. Oswald raised a brow at her, mildly surprised she'd managed to keep up with the general conversation enough to come up with a reasonable conclusion – for her.

"No, if they wanted to kill me they wouldn't be sending me someone they cared about, they'd just hire an assassin." He waved a hand along with his dismissal of the idea and then picked up a nearby bottle to pour some wine into his glass. "Even if they wanted to spy on me sending someone that they're attached to is not a good method to do that. They're basically giving me power over them should I decide to turn on them and not make good on the deal from my end. Neither option is smart and while Tsukika is a bit odd sometimes as a businessman, he's both obsessed with his daughter and not stupid."

"What about the girl, what's she like? Spoiled probably." Ivy rolled her eyes at the idea, like she hadn't dealt with enough of those making fun of her when she was on the streets. She liked being one of Penguin's only friends, he let her keep all her plants, even if he was whiny and had temper tantrums a lot. "If you want to keep her safe can't you just lock her in the attic and be done with it?"

"A tempting thought, but I'm sure her dad will want to check in on her." All the same Oswald smiled at the idea of just shoving her upstairs and not thinking about it. "He probably wouldn't appreciate a report that I'm holding her like a prisoner."

"Okay." Ivy shrugged, she thought it was a good idea.

"No." Oswald sighed after a sip of his wine, swirling it in his glass absently. "She is supposed to like the club scene, so perhaps she can spend time with you at the lounge when it's complete."

"Oh, yeah. Who doesn't like parties? All the tasty, free food. Still, it's sort of cold…and there aren't many plants." Ivy had repeated this complaint many times during the club's building process so Oswald barely noted it now.

"Sadly, she's arriving tonight and we don't open for a couple days so I still have to keep her busy in the meanwhile." Oswald lamented, setting the glass down again as if he'd lost his taste for it that quickly.

"Maybe let her help, with the lounge." Ivy suggested, walking toward one of the windows and pushing back the curtains more so sunlight could get in easier.

"What do you mean?" Oswald inquired. Ivy wasn't very smart but she had the rare useful insight, and other skills, it's why he kept her around and did his best to put up with her idiocy.

"Well, if she likes it, maybe letting her help out with some of the small parts of design might keep her busy." Ivy suggested. "My mom let me decorate my room however I wanted once. I didn't bother her for weeks I was so busy with it."

Penguin stared at Ivy, silently wondering if he was losing his edge, he wasn't expecting her, of all people, to have a viable answer for him. "Perhaps you are right."

"Yeah?" Ivy blinked at him, also not seeming to have expected him to ever agree with her. "You gonna let her decorate the club?"

"No, no." He shook his head at that idea, he already knew exactly what the club would look like, and it was already far too late in the building process for that. "But, perhaps I can offer her a job there. It would let me keep an eye on her while she still gets to do something she likes."

"Oh, okay." Ivy shrugged at the answer, as if not fully knowing where he was going. "I think it'd be more fun to decorate but I guess that's fine too."

There was fair reason to keep Ivy around…sometimes in her simplicity she did have answers he didn't consider himself.

"Ivy," He spoke up to draw her eyes back to him again. "Have you already taken over the backyard? Perhaps we could acquire the building behind us, extend the yard and get you a nice greenhouse…"

\- - - - - Elsewhere - - - - -

"Really?" The girl's voice was slightly higher pitched, her voice was rich with bratty protest. "I ask to go to Gotham and you want me to be looked after by the crime boss named after a bird?"

"It is for your own good, Sumi," Her father stated, slightly exasperated by her attitude. "Like it or not Penguin is on the fast track to owning most of the city. Besides, you are the one that wanted to come here for college. Did you expect me to leave no one in charge? That I wouldn't want eyes on you?"

She rolled hers in response to that answer, glancing out the window at the dark city that loomed ahead. They were driving across a bridge toward the city that was center to so many interesting macabre stories, that had so many possibilities for change. It looked less ominous than she was expecting. Full of gutter trash and choked with the fog of industry…like any other metropolis she'd been to, perhaps a step up from some. She'd wanted something with an exotic flair for the dangerous but so far everything was just turning out to be disappointing as opposed to exciting. Figures Father would choose now to let her come, when it was as boring as a city this size could be…

"Why do you want to go looking for trouble?" Her father asked, voice resigned and clearly tired. Seemingly able to read the thoughts in her head. "You promised you would try and keep yourself out of trouble this time, you are growing too old to always be moving."

"I will, I will." She answered, frowning at her father's exhausted appearance. He had so many lines on his face these days, many more than she remembered from when she was young and giggling as he held her on his knee. She knew he was planning to retire soon, were those lines work or family? How many of his marks of age were stresses she had caused? She softened at his rare show of frustration and took one of his hands. "You don't need to worry so much for me father, you know I can take care of myself. You taught me well."

"Too well I fear." He answered, but smiled when she squeezed his hand. "I just want the best for you. I don't want you to end up like me."

"I would be lucky to be like you, father. You are the best person I know." She answered, reaching up to fix his tie and move a few strands of hair from his face. "You don't need to sound so dejected, you are about to retire. You can finally buy that home you want in the tropics and work on your art."

"Assuming I don't have to come running here for you." He answered and she pulled back away from him again, feeling less sweet as he continued to chide her. How could she help him when he wouldn't let her?

"I told you I'd behave. I do want to get my degree after all, and Gotham's one of the last places that would take me." She returned, mostly serious. She didn't want him to have to worry, and she couldn't admit she had ulterior motives. "I'll be fine father, you did find the person running the city to look after me…though I'm not sure you should have bribed him into it. Seems like he won't really want to help much."

"He will, it'll be a hit to his pride, and more importantly his money, if he doesn't keep you safe I'll shut every bit of trade out of the city he has." The man's voice had grown stronger, darker, a promise of pain. Sumi smiled at that, that was the father she remembered, resolute and unforgiving to anyone else. She leaned over to kiss his cheek as the limo pulled to a stop in front of one of the older gothic styled homes, there were several large guards outside but the home itself looked nice enough, if old. "Are you going to come in and threaten him yourself?"

"No, he doesn't know I was accompanying you to drop you off." Her father answered with a shake of his head. "I'm sure you'll manage to alienate him quickly enough all on your own."

She pursed her lips in a pout at him. "I won't see you for half a year and that's the kindness I get? The last words? You think I'll annoy him that fast?"

"Keep your phone on you in case he tries something you don't like." He replied, pulling her close to kiss her forehead. "I'll call you every Sunday after church. Try not to wander off this time. You are getting too old for that sort of behavior. Gotham isn't a safe place, and even the Penguin isn't perfect, if you aren't in view he can't help you."

"Yes, yes. I love you too." Sumi answered, wishing a few more less aggressive goodbyes before she got out and took her two bags from the driver who waited patiently for her outside. Glancing up at the building again. The gothic mansion seemed somehow more ominous than the other structures around it, as if something sinister had taken place here.

 _"_ _Probably more surprising if nothing malevolent had happened here."_

She pressed forward, ignoring the guards that were looking at her and walking up to ring the bell on the door.

\- - - - - Inside - - - - -

"Good, good, work on the sort of design you want and we'll call an architect tomorrow." Oswald said to Ivy, glad it took so little placate her. It was easy to forget to take proper care of one's followers, but he didn't want to end up like Frankie Carbone after all. He let her wander off happily with this new idea in mind, just as well since her presence could make dealing with his new unwanted ward all the more difficult. He straightened his tie and looked over his hair when the bell rang…moving to sit back at the table when he heard his butler opening the door and exchanging words with a woman. He sipped at his wine, considering what else he needed to work on when this pleasantry finished. Always something to be done when one owned a city…

The girl walked in carefully, her steps less noisy than they should have been, only a light click echoing from her heels. If he hadn't been waiting for her, he may not have noticed it at all. You could see Asian blood in her almond shaped eyes and stygian black hair, but her pale skin, soft features, and blue eyes helped show her half-Caucasian parentage. All the information had stated that Tsukika had been married to an Irish woman that had died while his daughter was young. Parts of that were obvious in her appearance, she certainly had taken aspects of both.

"Sumi Tukika." Oswald spoke her name confidently, rising to his feet before gesturing to the table. "I'm certain you're hungry after the long journey, please sit. We can speak over dinner."

The girl was looking around the home as opposed to at him until he'd said her name, people usually snapped to attention if you used their names directly. Her expression was full of distaste, Oswald could recognize that swiftly enough on almost anyone, he'd had a lot of experience with it. However, it faded slightly when she had refocused on him, it was for the house as opposed to him if he was judging right, that or she had caught herself to fix her expression very swiftly. He got a new skeptical look after she glanced over the table and back to him. She slowly made her way over, instead of sitting at the opposite end of the table, which had been set for her, she turned a chair around next to his end of table and straddled the back.

"You're Oswald Cobblepot?" She leaned forward, picking up his glass of wine. Oswald silently watched, making mental notes and measuring this new unwelcome force in his life. She was going to push him, wasn't she? It matched up with what little he'd been able to find out, her father had done a stunning job of keeping information on her scarce. Until he'd requested Penguin keep her safe he hadn't even been aware of her existence.

"I thought from your pictures you'd be shorter." She stated, looking at him directly. "Why do you have a whole goth vibe going? Are you an emo kid?"

"Well, the media always have a way of distorting the truth." Oswald answered, motioning a servant forward to ask for another glass as the girl sipped at his. He ignored the other comments as to his appearance. "Do you like it, the wine?"

"I prefer sweet to dry." She shrugged, setting the glass back down. "So, I'll be staying here then?"

"That is the plan." Oswald answered, doing his best not to frown at the woman when she picked up his silverware and started to eat from his plate. He knew she was actively pressing and trying to test limits, she wasn't making her intentions subtle.

"Okay, are there this many plants in my room? I don't mind some flowers but this is a bit much isn't it?" She asked, cutting off a piece of the steak to pop between her lips. "Hmm, the food is good at least."

 _"_ _Not only full of complaints and poor manners then…"_

"I am not the owner, I simply allow a friend of mine to keep them here. Ivy, you'll meet her sooner or later. She is very attached to her plants, I wouldn't move them without asking her." Oswald replied, taking his new glass of wine and then motioning for the other plate, originally for the girl, to be brought to him instead.

"An odd choice of friend for the King of Gotham." Sumi observed, amused that he was keeping a lid on his notorious temper. Her father really did have a hold on him then. She supposed he was being cordial enough, given her own behavior. "But, I hear you make a lot of unique choices in friends."

"I prefer to have friends to enemies." He offered a small disarming shrug.

"Don't we all." Sumi answered. "Sorry to take your food like this, but father always told me to be cautious. Don't eat anything a host wouldn't himself."

"Your father is a shrewd but capable man." Oswald tried to keep his face free of his irritation as he offered the compliment but he could hear it leak into his voice. He took a drink of the wine, doing his best to remain civil but he wasn't comfortable with her forwardness, and outright distasteful of her lack of manners. "It is an understandable precaution but I would have no need to poison you."

"No, I suppose that's true, you did agree to play babysitter in all this." She nodded, still eating between their pieces of conversation. As if perfectly comfortable with her rude behavior and stance at the table, as if she already lived here for months or years.

"Do I need to take an active role?" He asked, earning an eyebrow raise from Sumi. He smiled to himself at her surprise and cut into his new plate of food. "You should try the potatoes, they're one of Anita's best."

"You don't plan to keep me constantly on a schedule?" Her youth gave away to a moment where she dropped the game, she was honestly curious about his intentions.

"That depends on you. Your father trusts me with your safety after all, there are of course precautions that must be met, but I am a flexible man and we could develop an agreement that works out to our mutual benefit." He offered, hoping she'd remain civil enough to work with him as opposed to him needing to put more effort toward this than he wanted.

"Maybe…" She narrowed her eyes slightly, the look of 'there has to be a catch' with which the Penguin was intimately acquainted. "You'd let me have time to myself?"

"Obviously you will always need guards available to you and my people need to know where you are but you are a grown woman are you not? Do I need to track your exact location at every moment of every day? I'd rather you not feel like a prisoner, you plan to go to college so I expect you'll be busy but if you want a job or a social life it seems pointless to refuse such reasonable things." Oswald answered, watching her as they spoke and ate. She was confused by this approach, it was clear as well as she tried to hide it this wasn't what she was expecting in return for her rudeness.

"…so, you'll let me have a job, and go out?" Sumi sat back, her meal dismissed at the turn of conversation. She wiped her mouth, not seeming to notice she'd taken some of her lipstick when she did. "What's the catch?"

"You will agree to inform your guards as to where you will be after your classes and any job you maintain will need to have both limited hours so you may focus on your education and it will need to be at one of my businesses but you'll be treated as any other employee. I have a club opening soon, perhaps you'd like to work there." Oswald stated, enjoying that he'd knocked her off her game after she'd tried so hard to do the same to him.

"Okay…so assuming I want to agree to this. I tell you where I am, and you don't just put cameras on me all the time? If I want to have a boyfriend you won't just come jumping in beating him up" Sumi asked.

It seemed the few stories he had heard about Tsukika's obsession with his daughter were totally true.

"That seems an accurate, if summarized, measure of terms. You'll check in with me once every two weeks unless I see you at one of my businesses or here, but we have no need to pretend that we're friends if you'd rather not." Oswald remarked. "I expect you don't mind that."

"Not at all." She said swiftly, shaking her head. "You are up to something."

"Always." Oswald agreed. "If you stick to our terms and attempt to keep yourself out of reasonable danger then we shouldn't have a need to talk much beyond tonight and general check in's. Is this acceptable?"

"I will think it over." She replied, not immediately taking the bait. Oswald couldn't blame her, she'd been trouble for decades, she probably didn't know how to react to someone offering her the very thing she'd been rebelling for. "I imagine you'll be watching me until then."

Oswald threw his hands slightly to the side, in a small gesture of innocence. "That is what your father is paying me for. If we must continue, then I expect I'll see you at breakfast."

"Great…" She frowned at that swift turn. For all the freedom he'd offered it was also crystal clear how fast the cage door could again be slammed shut with her inside it. This little man though, he wasn't imposing, he had a glint to his eyes that spoke of danger but not much more than many men she'd run with. She'd dined with murderers before. She lifted her glass and stood up. "I could just make it impossible for you if you don't decide to give me what I want anyway. I'm not the one with a need for father's businesses, you are. You can't hurt me."

"Yes, you could do that…and you do sound very self-assured as to your safety at my hands but such behavior would make our interactions regrettably messier for us both, wouldn't it?" Oswald phrased it like a question, but he was making a statement. He didn't want to do this dance with her. He had no desire to be watching after her in the first place, it was all beneath him, he had a city…and she was just a random girl that had been dumped on him.

Sumi was going to pour the alcohol over his head but he caught her hand. She was taller than he was, but he'd stood up quickly enough to pause her. He had predicted her intentions. He was tiny and by all she knew not trained at all for combat. She was no highly trained assassin but she could take care of herself, father had made certain she had many self-defense courses. She probably could have kicked the crap out of him right here, but there were dozens of guards and she doubted they would be very keen on her beating their boss. That might not have stopped her, not by itself…it was the challenge in his eyes, the fierce unblinking stare of something much more than his stature was capable of saying, that gave her pause.

 _"_ _You wanted this, Sumi. You chose it, now you will learn to conduct yourself with grace no matter the consequences or on your mother's grave I swear you'll never sit down again."_

Her father's words came back to haunt her, and she frowned at the memory, it was one of the only times father had not budged on punishing her for her actions. The only time he had spanked her, and he'd spanked her until she was sick with tears and unable to breath, unable to sit…

She didn't struggle with the wine in some attempt to continue her plan to douse the Penguin with it. Even if she could overpower him, it would have been graceless to press when he'd already known what she'd meant to do and caught her. Instead she let him have the glass and straightened her shirt, uncomfortable with this turn of events. Unwilling to meet his eyes again right now. "It is late, and the conversation grows dull. I will consider your offer and speak with you in the morning."

"I'm glad you are open to deliberation." Oswald answered, seating himself back at the table after Sumi's refusal. "Anita, please escort our guest to her room. Sleep well Miss Tsukika."

"I hope your dreams are interesting Mister Cobblepot." Sumi answered with less finesse, considering it was far from a well-wish in certain cultures. She followed the girl that had been bringing them things to the table upstairs and away from where he continued to eat his dinner, opening a paper as though already putting the exchange behind him. Sumi frowned, frustrated at her own real lack of power here…moving upstairs. She was tired and there was little reason to argue when she wasn't at her best. They could continue speaking in the morning just as he had said. He had other things to focus on after all, and all she had to do was consider how to best deal with him…or get him to let her have a much longer leash this time.

Then, there was father to consider too…she'd come to this city for a reason…and while this wasn't exactly what she wanted it wasn't wholly unfortunate circumstance.

\- - - - - Upstairs – Sumi PoV - - - - -

After getting upstairs I'd made myself comfortable, put clothes away and gone to shower and relax, but after the exchange downstairs I was stuck considering memories I hated to think about. I was turning eight when father told me I could have the pick of a litter of cats. Siamese, was what I wanted. A lovely little chocolate and burnt vanilla darling with blue eyes and a bell on her collar. I expected her to be perfect, that she'd follow me about and do any tricks I wanted her to. I'd grown up loving Disney, and Aristocats had been my favorite film. Disney has a way of making the world seem impossibly better than it is…I lost a lot of interest in anything with a cartoon mouse slapped on it after I got that cat. It taught me dreams can turn into nightmares in an instant.

At first, she was good, she was a cute little bundle, the tiniest one in the litter with a pink bow and a tiny mewl that could warm your heart. Any girl would have died to have her, would have picked her from the litter of cats crawling around them. That was, until we got her home for a few days. I was trying to get her to play the piano, the way the cartoons had done. I didn't know that cats couldn't do that, we'd never been allowed to have animals in the house when mother was alive, she'd been allergic. I was only eight, I thought that was something any cat could learn to do. I think father was hoping the thing would offer me companionship without my mother, some sort of friend when he was gone on long business trips and I wept for him.

That cat was the devil itself.

It never really grew up, it remained quite tiny, never growing past about eight inches on her whole body, a monster in compacted format. It didn't like the piano. That was the first day of many days that I learned to hate felines. It scratched me deeply, and I knew it must be broken. When I asked father to replace it, he frowned at me and told me that I'd picked that kitten out of all the ones in the litter. When the breeder had told us, Mimi had a lot of energy and would be difficult I'd said I wanted her anyway. Father wouldn't let me take her back. I had assumed at the time I'd done something to anger him, that I was being punished somehow for some other transgression. I didn't know he was trying to teach me responsibility, kids never really get those lessons until later after all.

I finished my shower, lost in thought about my first and only pet as I toweled off and turned on the hair dryer. I was still mad at the breeder, I was sure we'd been sold a defective kitten. One moment she'd be fine and want affection, then I'd pet her and be watching a movie and bam she'd bite down so hard on my hand she'd draw blood. I was in the emergency room countless times that first summer, all cause of that hateful little puffball. Father was obviously not understanding, since he was usually away when it attacked, but even when I told him he'd just tell me I needed to learn to deal with it. Like the insane feline could just be talked to. I tried feeding her nicer foods, buying her nicer toys, playing with her…but she was just broken. I used to think she planned to harm me, to lull me into a comfortable spot then bite into my flesh…that she plotted how to best ruin my clothes with her ill controlled bladder and the sharpening of her claws…

I was ten when I finally decided I'd kill her, then obviously father would let me have a new kitten. That would deal with the problem and he'd told me that's what I needed to do. He hurt me more than he'd ever hurt me again that night when he caught me trying to drown her and she was fighting me, yowling for her agony inducing little life so loudly I couldn't stop her. He hasn't touched me since then, but that was the only night I was ever truly afraid of my father.

 _"_ _You wanted this, Sumi. You chose it, now you will learn to conduct yourself with grace no matter the consequences or on your mother's grave I swear you'll never sit down again."_

If ever I knew he meant a threat against me, it had been that one. For some reason, he'd picked the damn cat over me. Well, obviously not, but that's the way it felt at the time. I had to deal with her, take care of the wicked thing. I certainly was afraid to let anything happen to her after that. I had welts for over a week from where I'd gotten father's belt and it was something I discussed at some length with several therapists before realizing father was just trying to help me. Eventually, the devil and I seemed to come to some sort of mutual understanding, she was in charge and I wasn't her keeper, I was her servant. If I kept her fed and was wary of her moods then she didn't attack as often, and I had little choice but to comply.

I headed out of the bathroom he'd provided and pulled down the covers, plugging my phone into the wall. I stared up at the dark ceiling, watching a light go by with the headlights of a car outside. That cat was the meanest thing I'd ever known all wrapped up into an eight-inch ball of claws and fur. I watched her take out a group of neighborhood cats once and my personal maid was impressed instead of shocked like I was. I'd been quietly hoping they'd kill her and then it wouldn't be my fault, father could not blame me if the thing was murdered by other cats. Sadly, the nurse picked Mimi off the ground after her shuffle and got her off to the vet for care before the wounds could finish her off.

 _"_ _Mimi might be small, but she's fiercer than the rest of them combined. You should appreciate her passion. She's not a kitten, she's a tiger."_

I made sure that maid got fired.

I closed my eyes, if I was going to be up early for breakfast I needed to get some sleep now. Still, my mind remained on topic…I know father was trying to teach me responsibility, to learn to take care of something once you committed to it, but it backfired. I hate commitment now, I hate being trapped by anything…almost as much as I still loathe that damn demon cat from hell. The thing is almost fifteen and still looks like a kitten – it's grayer but it still lingers in my room back at the mansion like a poltergeist, I wonder if it will haunt the place forever. It's half the reason I haven't visited home for more than a week since I got out of high school. I've not really felt safe at home since the first time she scratched me. I would celebrate when that thing finally died but I'd never forget it. I would always remember the fierce little feline that could strike terror into me when it looked at me the wrong way.

I rubbed my hand, frowning and turning on my side to hug a pillow to my chest. That look, the one the devil cat used to give me, I was certain I'd seen it again tonight. That small man downstairs, I didn't care how petite he was…he called himself King of Gotham but he might as well have been the Prince of Darkness at the look he'd given me. He wasn't just some random murderer, not like the others I'd spent time with cause of father's work. He was exactly what I'd been looking for, but I wasn't sure if I was biting off more than I could chew…

\- - - - - The next morning – Oswald PoV - - - - -

"Continue to process applications, weed out any you might consider issues in the future and give the name of the wedding to Zsasz." I explained to Mr. Penn, he was good at his job but he did need direction now and again. He often sought permission, or specific orders, to make use of Zsasz for the most part. I hung up the phone, sliding it into a pocket and looked over myself in the mirror. The fabric was nice, Italian, the sort of thing his father would have worked with and approved of. Dark pinstripe, the black and silver tie complimented the colors well, it would work well for his business this afternoon with the mayor and police commissioner.

"Louie has your car ready at the front when you need it, sir. Carmichael is downstairs as well. I have your breakfast ready; did you want me to serve it now or wait?" Anita asked, the girl often was quite good with dealing with the day to day care of the house and my morning details. I was growing accustomed to her skills at juggling the details I didn't have time for.

"Go ahead and set it out." I answered. "I can arrive a few minutes late. No point in starving myself after all."

It also showed them who was in charge, if they were forced to wait for me. I couldn't have them thinking that my time wasn't more precious than theirs after all.

"The girl sir, should I wait for her to join you?" Anita asked, falling into step behind me as I walked out of my room.

Damn, I'd forgotten about Tsukika's little brat. I had promised to speak with her in the morning, hadn't I? Already she was interfering with my usual plans, hopefully she'd decide to be reasonable. I nodded to Anita. "If she isn't awake get her up and downstairs, I don't plan to wait for her."

"And here I thought you were a gentleman," The voice wasn't as harsh as she'd been the night before, likely she wanted something or had some plan in mind. "Can't wait a few minutes for a lady?"

"Are you coming around to my proposition then? Anita, serve the table for two please." I requested of my staff, waiting for the girl to walk around the balcony and toward me. Easier to speak if I wasn't half down the steps. "I hope we're able to…"

"I want to work for you." She interrupted and I closed my eyes a moment before she continued speaking and I refocused on her. "I mean, you said you'd give me a job. I want to learn from you, directly. Not just at your club, I want to see what you do."

 _I was warned she was obsessed with danger…_

"There are a number of jobs I can offer you," I answered instead of telling her I wasn't going to let her follow me around. Moving downstairs and around the dining table to hold her chair for her, at the opposite end of the table today, and pointed in the right direction. Perhaps she'd humor me by being less of an etiquette slob.

"I don't want some other job. I wanna follow you around, see how your day works. You look like you're ready to go. I dressed for the same." She replied, offering a nod of appreciation and sitting while I pushed the chair in slightly. I resisted the urge to knock her over the head when she didn't give up this insane idea. "Father wants me safe yes? Where safer could I be, than next to the man that organized all crime in the city? Father couldn't argue that."

"No." I answered as I walked to my end of the table. A bit amused that she immediately stuck her lip out slightly, had her pouting always worked with her father so readily? No wonder she was so spoiled. Ivy had been right about that much… "I may have made the city a safer place, but I'm also a target. You'll be less safe with me, and if you die or come to harm standing next to me, I think your father would have a lot to quibble over. Besides, you aren't supposed to be in the limelight."

"You can say I'm one of your guards," She pressed on, ignoring my refusal and the logical points I made afterward. She reached forward to put jam on her toast as she spoke animatedly. "As you say, most people don't know who I am. Even if you call me by name, no one will really figure it out. Father's always kept me so locked down that I could hide in plain sight."

I ignored her, I was already losing my appetite, but I took a bite of the eggs all the same, working on an empty stomach was intolerable. Was this going to be my existence for the next few years while she finished her degree? Had I become a parent to this…thing, while her father held the keys to my financial success?

"Besides, after father fully retires, I'll gain his stocks and what he owns." She remarked, laying on the innocence too thick for it to be even mistaken as genuine. "Even without the docks he's promised you I'll have a lot of sway. You said yourself you prefer friends, show me the ropes."

"I think your father doesn't want you following his footsteps or he would have shown you himself." I answered, taking a breath to steady myself. "I have a lot of work to do. If you aren't going to present a reasonable compromise, then I'll need to have you locked in your room."

"If you do that, I'll have to tell dad you keep trying to touch me inappropriately." She answered, smirking when I raised both brows at her. Why was it everyone thought I would want to rape anyone? It was quite insulting.

"You are totally sacred, I assure." I replied, disgusted at her implication. She was pretty in her own way, but I didn't really consider her a romantic possibility. I'd given up on such pursuits after Ed turned on me so readily.

"Yes, I probably am, I haven't seen you looking like some men will." She answered, nodding. "But the truth, and what father believes is the truth, those are very different things. I don't use this gambit with him, not very much. Enough that he'll believe me immediately if I call him crying on Sunday."

"Dad…d. , he kept…he kept rubbing his hand on my thigh…and he." Her voice was colored with small sobs, her face fairly straight despite the emotion in her voice. She could play it off, and she could play it off very well if she wanted to. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You do realize who you are talking to, I could just kill you." I answered, annoyed at the laugh that came from her when I made the obviously empty threat.

"Yeah, but you won't. Not with daddy holding all the docks." She replied with a confident shrug.

"Why?" I asked, exasperated at this girl that was ruining my plans for the day. Today was supposed to have been a new day for me… "Why do you even want to follow me around?"

"I don't like you." She replied bluntly.

"Oh, well that explains it then." I remarked sarcastically.

"My dad used to tell me that you can learn the best from the teachers you despise." She continued, smirking at my answer and pointing at me with her butter knife as she worked on a second piece of toast. "He wasn't wrong either, for as cruel as my math tutor was I can still remember most of my work and do a lot of calculus by hand. I want to learn how you run a mob, I might not like you but clearly you are pretty good at your job. Besides that, it'll annoy you, and if I'm stuck feeling like I'm in a cage, you may as well be too."

I didn't have time for this. Just killing her and her father still seemed like a good plan but that would still be messy and I didn't have time to change my suit again right now. There was being fashionably late to make a statement, and so late that you just seemed incapable with your time. I needed to maintain the respect of the mayor and the commissioner…

"I will give you a day." I answered, regretting it the moment she grinned at me giving into her, I was just promoting this poor behavior. "If you do a single thing to compromise my position or give away who you are, I will alter my generosity to this point and this will change."

She rolled her eyes at my threat, but didn't laugh or immediately seem to consider me making idle this time. I took a deep breath to keep from doing something I'd regret, focusing on my food instead. "Oh, calm down, I do know what bodyguards act like. I've had more than you. This is going to be fun."

I was going to regret this…

 **End Episode**

Longer than my usual chapters by far but I felt I needed to introduce my characters and sort of catch up to the opening of the new season since this will be an AU of those events. I always hesitate to introduce OC's but I wanted to give this idea a try once I had it. I guess it might be a little out there, but isn't all of Gotham? Anyway, I hope people enjoy it.

 _-Aura_

P.S. Thanks for any reviews or words on my work. I always appreciate the extra bit of time if someone leaves me comments.


	2. You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

**Episode Two:** _You're Gonna Go Far, Kid_

 _"_ _Show me how to lie, you're getting better all the time…and turning all against the one is an art that's hard to teach. Another clever word sets off an unsuspecting herd and as you get back into line a mob jumps to their feet…"_

 **-The Offspring,** **_You're Gonna Go Far, Kid Lyrics_**

\- - - - - Sumi PoV - - - - -

I'd always enjoyed pretending, playing the role of someone I wasn't. It let me escape my father's cage, at least for a little while, without angering him too much. It was part of the reason most of my electives had been in theater. I was happy when we walked from the house and I was handed a few props to help me play guard. There was a phone and an ear piece. I saw the exchange of skeptical glances between the much larger men accompanying my new 'boss', but they didn't question him when the Penguin told them I was his new personal guard. The way the driver looked me up and down, I knew he didn't consider me some heiress to my father's fortunes, he thought I was in this job for my proportions as opposed to prowess.

Penguin rapped the end of his umbrella on the roof after we were both settled in the back of the car, the pair of us separate from the two larger men riding in the front, on the other side of the tinted glass. The signal got the vehicle moving, and he didn't speak to me, looking out the window at the city. He was probably irritated with my extortion, but he'd adjust. Despite his anger, he seemed to have a lid on himself, more than I thought he would.

"So, where we are going?" I asked, my tone light.

"I have a meeting with the mayor and the police commissioner. If you say a word I'll never let you out of your room again for the years you are here." He answered me without looking at me. There was a bit more confidence in his tone now than there had been at the house, was he playing a part too then? Or just considering this meeting of his.

"I can keep my mouth shut when I want to." I shrugged when he glanced at me skeptically. "I didn't say anything on the way to the car, did I?"

"Thirty seconds is hardly faith-inspiring." He answered. "Thankful for you, I do need someone else to help now that Ivy's gotten so distracted with this new project of hers."

I still hadn't met the woman he spoke of so I had little to say on the matter. I glanced out the window, the streets here weren't interesting to me though so it didn't take long for my gaze to drift back to who I shared the cab with. "I do want to learn, I'm not kidding about that. You rose from the very bottom, like you or not, that's impressive."

"Why doesn't your father teach you, unless he doesn't want you taking on this sort of a lifestyle?" He was clever, quicker to pick on details than most I talked to.

"Father doesn't know what I want, he thinks I'll be content just doing some mundane work. He'll never show me more than he already has, which is not enough." I replied honestly. "It's part of why I wanted to come to Gotham, though I never asked him to stick me with you I figure I might as well make do with what I have..."

"Hmm." He offered the non-committal sound at my explanation. I couldn't tell if he believed me, not that it mattered. "Come on then."

The car came to a pause a moment later and I was quietly following him and his other goons into the town hall. A man known for murder just walking through the front doors like he owned the place did have a certain flair, it was far less subtle than father but certainly more memorable. I kept slightly behind but close as we walked, glancing at halls and not leaving my eyes on the Penguin. I knew I was supposed to be alert, observant of surroundings. I had a part to play after all if I was going to get him to keep up with this 'teaching' I'd concocted. We reached an expensive looking office and I stood off to the side with goon A and B as Oswald exchanged hollow pleasantries with the mayor and police commissioner standing nearby before he slipped them a small piece of paper.

I'd heard of the licenses before I reached the city, but this was the first time I'd even caught a glimpse of one. An umbrella stamp? Really? I guess at least he kept with theme. I kept my face neutral, watching their inaction but not really paying too close of attention until the mayor lifted the license to speak.

"You know, we appreciate all you've done." The man stated, hands out as if innocent…I'd used the body language myself sometimes. The fact he was meeting here with Penguin at all made it obvious how little virtue the men possessed.

Oswald was leaning on an arm, his lips curled into a smile. "Do you?" The question was a mocking one. He settled his hand on his lap and continued calmly. "Three months ago, following the Tetch incident, this city was in flames."

The police commissioner was nodding, listening. The whole room was aptly focused on the Penguin's words. "I came to you and offered to cut crime in half, and I delivered. Violent crime is down 57%."

The mayor turned the piece of paper in his hands, throwing one out as he replied. "But now, you want to literally, unionize crime. I mean we can't possibly…"

The amusement drained from Penguin's face, his expression darkening and his teeth grimacing as he slammed his hands on the desk to bark an order. "Quiet!" I'd stepped forward, along with the other goons, at his outburst, my hand hovering near my pocket. They hadn't given me a weapon but that didn't mean I lacked any of my own. However, Oswald caught ahold of his temper, letting out a breath the way I'd seen him do at the dinner table before backing away from the desk and starting to fix the front of his suit.

"I remember when I sat there, in the mayor's chair. I do not envy you." His eyes glanced to the commissioner. "Nor you. Commissioner of police in a city notorious for crime. That's why I want to help."

He'd looked back to the mayor, who now was leaning slightly back away from his desk, his body language clearly nervous. "But, uh, we are fully aware of all you've done." The mayor stated.

"Are you?" He repeated in the same done of voice as earlier, glancing away and licking his lips. Looking slightly sidelong at the pair he was speaking to. "What do you think really happened to those hordes of criminals who once prowled our streets? I'll tell you."

He perked up, it was almost comical watching him intimidate the men in front of him. Perhaps he wasn't subtle but I could appreciate his candor. Before he could confess all he'd done to the previous criminals the mayor threw his hands up to interrupt and the Penguin pressed. "I made Gotham safe. Me."

I canted my head at his behavior. It was so different than when he was home at his table eating, obviously people always had different faces but then what was that. When he was home he was Oswald Cobblepot and when he was in public he was The Penguin? He talked about how there would always be crime in Gotham, pacing back toward the other side of the room. Then returning, threatening the return of higher crime.

It was sort of brilliant, getting the cops in on letting people go if there is a license. He even let them in on a very minor bit of the take. They started to argue but relented swiftly enough and at that he headed for the door and I moved to follow him. I waited until we'd gotten back in the car to let out a laugh.

"Okay, well, that was brilliant." I complimented, quite amused by our morning. This had been a wonderful idea. If I followed him about I certainly wouldn't be bored here. "This is exactly why I wanted to watch."

He seemed slightly surprised at my compliment and I grinned, one more way to worm my way in. I perhaps couldn't set him off with my poor behavior but he wasn't used to any sort of honest appreciation. I could use that.

"You want to learn what it's like, earning your way up?" He asked, as if continuing our previous conversation as though he hadn't just threatened the top city brass.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Are you serious? Or is this just a game?" He pressed, looking at me instead of out the window this time. "You did say you just wanted to keep me in a cage with you."

"Yeah…well we all have moments where we lose our cool." I answered, considering his snapping in the office. A half-smile perked the left side of his face and he nodded to me. "I am serious about this, I want to learn."

"Well, if we're going to start the way I did, we have somewhere we need to visit." He pressed the intercom to speak into the front. "To the restaurant please, I need to drop off the new dishwasher."

"Dishwasher?" I frowned at him.

"That is a good place to start." He answered with a superior smile on his face. "You said you were serious, I'd say you could learn to use your hands a little. You want to be in control but you can't understand your people if you never worked as one of them."

He hadn't even been joking, he dropped me at the back of the building and went inside just long enough to get me an apron. "Here, try not to break too many, I'll have them taken out of your pay when you do. You do know how to wear one of those yes?"

I was so surprised by the turn of events, I couldn't say much of anything and just nodded numbly at his question. Was he serious? He just got in the car and left before I could comment. He didn't even leave one of the guards here, the car just drove off. What the hell was I supposed to do? I was tempted to throw the apron on the ground and wander off on my own but I wasn't a kid anymore. I knew a test when it was being presented to me. I'd told him I was serious and he wanted me to prove it…he'd acted kind enough just to bite my hand when I started to let my guard down.

I was certain father had somehow found Mimi in human form to leave me with…

\- - - - Oswald PoV - - - - -

I had too many small details to juggle to be playing babysitter for the Tsukika girl, she probably would try to wander off but that's why I had several men watching the place to see what she did after I dropped her off. Her stupefied expression was worth the extra side trip, watching her go from confident to confused before she knew she was being left to do manual labor was quite amusing. I'd have to ask if there were any camera's nearby and see if I could get a copy of the video of the tantrum she was likely throwing right now. I chuckled to myself and then put it out of my mind. There were a lot of final touches I needed to make sure would be perfect today and I didn't need the girl wandering into my club and harming anything just yet.

No, not when I was placing the main attraction. I grinned at the thought, glancing out the window. Edward Nygma, he continued to serve a clear reminder of why I needed to run a tight ship. Why people needed to fear me more than love me. People would never love me, it was a foolish goal, while fearing me…it didn't matter what I looked like to them. They still jumped back when I got too close. I slipped from the car when we arrived, ignoring the glances and whispers that often accompanied my presence as I walked into the building.

"Ivy isn't here yet." One of the sub-managers reported nervously as I walked past, following me.

"Yes, she has other business she is attending to." I answered. "Is it in place?"

"Yes sir." The man answered, still trailing after me as I headed into the main area of the club. Most of it was complete now, but there were a few contractors working on some details here and there in the main room. The central circular booths had curtains around them, but the chill made it clear what was beyond them. My prize, my memento of the life I had left behind to rebuild Gotham.

"Take the curtain down, I want to see it." I announced, grinning at the turn of the day. Yes, today and tomorrow would both still run smoothly, I wouldn't let the small bump of Tsukika's daughter ruin this.

"Sir?"

"The curtain." I hissed, irritated they hadn't listened the first time. Then the fabric got caught as it began to open automatically. "Hmm, it's not adding to the ambience. Have it removed…let the ice be clearly visible all the time."

"Yes, sir." The person nodded, hesitating a moment as if possibly planning to argue but thinking better of it. Around the room the contractors glanced at my interaction but they didn't speak. I pushed the curtain back on my own, a smile curling across my lips at the sight of Edward.

 _"_ _Who is the clever one now, old friend?"_

For all his riddles and genius, he was a block of ice, a decoration in my achievement. He thought he would unmake me, and I turned him into an overlarge paperweight. A prime example of what would happen if anyone else attempted to take the underworld from me again. I turned away from him and walked toward the bar, running my fingers over the smooth marble used in its construction. It was lovely, the entire room was nearly complete and I was quite content with the build. They had gotten it quite close to what I'd envisioned and drawn up for them. I walked toward my office, having already forgotten the irritation of the morning. I glanced at the expensive liquors on my bar and then shook my head. While I felt like celebrating, I didn't have the time for it, I needed to double check all the books before the opening tomorrow, my time was going to be even more precious soon after all.

\- - - - - Sumi PoV - - - - -

He didn't even send a car back to get me, and by the time I'd finished 'work' I had ruined my outfit and was exhausted. Why had he just left me there? Wasn't he supposed to be looking after me? The jerk…it would serve him right if I did just go out and party or find a hotel but I was too tired and looked too ragged to want to do that. Instead I got a cab back to his address, ignoring the shocked expression the driver gave me when I asked for it. Oh well, if he wanted me to be subtle then he shouldn't have just ditched me…the jerk.

"Are you sure you want to come here miss?" The driver asked as we were getting closer to what looked like the neighborhood. "If you really need work, it's probably not the place to go."

Well, clearly, he didn't know the place where he picked me up belonged to the same guy. He thought I was just some streetwalker probably with the way I looked after working on the dishes all day. I'd burned both my arms, my hair was a mop of frizz, and my make-up was likely a natural disaster by itself. At least I hadn't been wearing heels but my feet still hurt after being on them all day.

"I'll be fine." I assured, resisting the urge to tell him to mind his own business more directly. The guy was just trying to help, I couldn't blame him for thinking me some street rat looking for scraps, I'm sure I looked it. I definitely felt it. My shoulders, legs, and back all ached in ways I didn't know were possible. I threw money at the cabbie, offering a fair tip since he seemed quite terrified to be here and walked toward the building past the security and up to the door, relieved it was at least open and I didn't need to knock.

"Hey." A girl said after I shut the door. I opened my eyes to look at a redhead who was watering one of the hundreds of plants hanging around the building. "You look horrible, what happened?"

I grit my teeth, glaring at her a moment. "I got left in the middle of nowhere by your boss."

"You mean Penguin?" The girl canted her head at me, as though not understanding what I had meant.

"Obviously. Let me guess, Ivy?" I asked, trying to keep most of my anger in check. I'd let it boil over when I came across Oswald again, the snake. "Is Penguin here?"

"Yes, that's me. Are you the girl he's babysitting?" She asked, continuing to water her plants. Seemingly oblivious to how insulting she was being. "He's still over at the club I think. He's not doing a very good job watching you, is he? You smell like you fell into a vat of something…smelly."

"Thanks…" I deadpanned.

"Sure. He should be back soon though, usually he gets back about ten." She explained, not seeming to realize that I was irritated with her. If Oswald dealt with her on a regular basis, no wonder he had put up with my rudeness so easily. She didn't seem particularly smart, she was pretty though. I would guess that was the only reason he'd have for keeping her around.

"I'm gonna go shower, if he comes in can you tell him I want to talk to him? Please?" I asked, hoping I could stay on good terms with the fool since she seemed as close as anyone appeared to get to my wayward keeper.

"Yeah, if I see him. Nice meeting you." She didn't even look at me, just kept moving from plant to plant. I murmured a mirrored greeting and headed upstairs.

I swiftly undressed, more than willing to get off these clothes. Perhaps he had somewhere I could burn them, for I never planned to wear them again after today. I doubt any amount of cleaning could get out the smell, more or less the stains. I took a long shower, needing the cleanse the grime away. My nails were a mess, several had cracked and I'd need to get them done again. My hair was horrible, I washed it twice for safe measure. What on earth was he trying to prove? That I should suffer as normal people do? No thank you, all today proved was just why people in unfortunate positions envy my lack of a need to do such mundane work. Clearly not all of his underlings had to do such work, the girl downstairs seemed to have nothing better to do than take care of the plants. Even that would have been preferable to my afternoon. I remained quite irritated, not wanting to calm down before I had words with him, getting out only after I felt like bugs were not going to seek me out as a home. I dried my hair and put on some jeans and a shirt, glad to be free of the apron from today…that would get burned too if I had anything to say about it. I frowned at the burns on my arms and put on a light sweater before heading back outside. Maybe I could pick the idiots brain to learn more about my keeper.

"…upstairs." I heard the girl saying.

"Oh yes, I forgot I'd dropped her off." Oswald had made it home soon, just as the girl had said. He'd forgotten about me? "How did she look?"

"Horrible, and she smelled. What did you do to her?" Ivy asked, I could hear she was still moving. She apparently spoke to everyone the same way she had to me.

"Nothing she didn't need, spoiled children and what not." He stated dismissively, as if mildly amused. "I'll have to ask her how it went. Anita is working on dinner?'

I didn't hear an answer but I could guess Ivy was nodding to him. I wasn't really worried about it; my knuckles were white from gripping the rail.

How dare he…

He rounded the corner, starting up the stairs and spotting me. The amusement on his face didn't help my mood. "There you are, are you planning to join us for dinner?"

…

"Yes." I remarked, heading down past him on the steps, checking his shoulder as I walked…but that didn't really work out as well as I'd hoped, my arms were still sore and it probably hurt me more than him. This place was awful…

Ivy was watching our exchange curiously instead of her flowers for once, carrying her can toward the dining area. The guard that had followed him much of the day left outside…maybe I could just gut him while they were outside. He seemed to let his guard down in the house. Then, father probably wouldn't want me doing that. He didn't say anything to my rudeness and I didn't look at him, walking past the dining table and into the kitchen to get myself a glass of wine. The jerk, giving me some line about how it would help me then just forgetting about it…

I headed back into the room and Ivy was at the table, waiting curiously. She didn't have wine, but a glass of lemonade. Odd, but whatever…at least she was actually doing something other than playing with her plants.

"Hey again." She said cheerfully. God, even the company he kept was strange…

"Hello Ivy." I said, figuring I needed to keep at least one friend in the house. "Maybe we should go out this weekend, get to know each other better. Have a few drinks."

"Oh, that sounds fun." She was instantly excited. I guessed she didn't have people ask her out very often. "Can we get milkshakes? I haven't had one in a while."

Of course, that sort of answer was probably why…

"Sure." I agreed. "Why not."

"Awesome, we should go to six flags."

"Oh, planning a trip?" Oswald asked, glancing at me in amusement, as if he knew something I didn't.

"The new girl asked me to go out. I've been wanting to try six flags, you'll give us the money right?" Ivy asked, as if Oswald was more like a parent than a boss. "I mean, I guess I could just get it."

"I'll provide for the trip." Oswald answered, taking a seat. "How was your day Miss Tsukika? I hear you remained at the restaurant to help."

"It went horribly." I snapped at his calm attitude, he was just rubbing it in. "This is just a game to you, telling me I'll learn something working in that petri dish of a kitchen. You aren't funny."

The smirk that flickered over his face after his moment of surprise at my barking at him told me everything and I got up from my seat to walk toward him. Not pausing even after a guard came in from the kitchen. He held up a hand to pause them as they moved to get between me and him. I shoved him hard enough in his chair that if he hadn't grabbed the table I would have pushed him completely over. "Just dropping me off there and playing me for a fool? You think you're clever?"

"Quite, actually." He replied, straightening his jacket after the shove and holding up a hand to pause his guard again. I popped him in the nose, and I would have hit him again if the brute hadn't ignored the order and grabbed me, pulling me back from him. His expression wasn't nearly as cheery when he looked back to me, I hadn't gotten him well enough that it'd made him bleed but there was water in his eyes, it had to sting.

"Go on, work outside for now." He motioned at his guard. Who glanced between us hesitantly. I didn't blame him, if I had a weapon I'd have used it on his boss then and there, he was lucky the cutlery hadn't been set out yet for the meal. I still had my hands balled, ready to punch him again. "You too, Ivy."

"I wanna watch you fight." Ivy commented, the girl had her lemonade close to her mouth, holding it in both hands and staring over the edge as if waiting for me to pop him again.

"Ivy!" Penguin's voice had risen an octave while also taking a slightly less sane tone. "Get out."

She rolled her eyes but headed after the guard. "No wonder she wants to beat you up."

I would have smiled at the remark if Penguin hadn't grabbed my upper arm and shoved me down into a chair. I pulled back against him, starting to protest when I felt the tip under my neck. The top his his umbrella nestled beneath my chin. It wasn't incredibly sharp but I could feel it was hollow…there was something inside it. I was swiftly convinced I didn't want to find out what he was hiding like this. I glared at him all the same, knowing he would suffer if he hurt me.

"Are you finished with your little fit?" He asked, and I continued to glare. "Go upstairs and change. If you wish to dine with us, you should dress appropriately."

"I had on fine clothes before they got destroyed." I snapped as he lowered the umbrella, setting it on the arm of his chair again and retaking his seat. "Do you really think I'll continue to play dishwasher for you?"

"I expected you to leave and not work at all." He replied. "I thought you were smarter."

"You said it would teach me something." I hissed.

"I lied." He shrugged, amused at my anger. Leaning back in his chair as if really looking me over for the first time while Anita came in to set the plates and cutlery out for us. "Still, I suppose your attempt to get something out of it means you are interested in learning."

"Yes, that's what I told you." I snapped back, still angry with him. Taking a long drink of the wine in hopes it would calm my temper. "You didn't have to mock me, I was trying to help."

"I wonder." He leaned his chin on one of his hands as he regarded me. It was hard to tell what was on his mind, for expressive as his face could be I didn't know if he was just considering how to punish me next. He lifted his own wine glass when Anita delivered it, looking away from me to thank her. For as mad as he acted at times, he did have rather good manners most of the time…

"You are serious about being my protégé." He repeated, returning to the conversation. He lifted his knife and fork to cut into his meat, chicken breast tonight. I hadn't paid attention to whatever else the accompaniments were but it looked like a sweet potato mash and snow peas. "I accept that now, considering you spent the afternoon doing something you find so obviously degrading. What is in it for me? Your father is going to give me what few pieces of the city I don't already hold to keep you safe. You said we could be friends, which I appreciate having of course, but you are asking a bit more than a usual friend. You also are asking for me to put you into a more dangerous position to accomplish it, putting what I've already been promised at risk."

"I already said we could work together once I get father's holdings." I replied, frowning at having to revisit this conversation. I had to demean myself to make him take me seriously?

"A vague sentiment without any value at present, you want me to work with you on faith when a moment ago you couldn't stop yourself from attacking me?" He clicked his tongue once before taking a bite of his meal. I was going to grow to hate sitting here in this room with him. "I need something more than that. You hate me but you have to recognize my time is valuable."

 _So valuable! You are sitting here chiding me over dinner at a leisurely pace…_

I kept the thought to myself. "I can give you money."

"I have money, if you hadn't noticed." He gestured at his home.

"What do you want then?" I frowned at his refusing me anything I mentioned.

"Finally, a good question. That is the thing to know. If you want to deal with someone, that is the first step, knowing what they want. Being able to offer it." He explained casually, between bites of his meal, eventually gesturing toward my plate "You should eat, it will get cold."

I begrudgingly picked up my fork and knife and started eating…

"So then, what do you think I want Miss Tsukika?" He asked.

His ability to alter between seeming somewhat normal, hairstyle aside, and the maniac that bled through at moments of high tension was strange to deal with. Anyone watching him would take him for just a businessman having dinner…perhaps that was part of why he was so dangerous.

"Well, you already have the city, you have money, you have power." I shrugged at him. "You don't want what I'm able to offer, is this just another way of telling me no?"

"On the contrary." He smiled at me. "You reminded me of something an old comrade did once, it was brilliant to say the least. You look enough like her that you could pull it off with a bit of makeup and if you started wearing your hair down. Let it grow out."

I stared in confusion at him, I hadn't the slightest idea what he was talking about.

"You look like an ex of someone that's grown to be a thorn in my side." He explained at my expression. "Not exactly of course, but close enough that with the right behavior you could pull at the heartstrings...you did say you were an actress after all. You wanted to play guard, you know how to act well enough but are you willing to train with a few to actually be able to react?"

"Sure." I nodded. "I already have had a bunch of classes from dad. I know basically how to take care of myself."

"That would expedite the process." He observed.

"What do you want me to do? Seduce the guy?" I still was confused. "Then what?"

"No, nothing so crass. Sex doesn't mean anything." He waved his fork dismissively then continued to cut. "He has to have some sort of connection for it to work. Something deeper than just the physical."

"Why?"

"Does it matter? You want me to teach you, then I need you to help me in return. I want you to get close to Jim Gordon. Can you do that?" He asked, seemingly quite happy with his idea.

"Sure, it's not that hard to get someone talking or tell them what they want to hear." I replied, half concerned he was doing that with me now.

"Good. Zsasz will be here soon and you can train for a while… Then tomorrow I'll allow you to play guard and observe. Under the same agreement that you'll play your role and not give away who you are or put yourself in danger…and I'll show you the ropes, as it were." He offered. "In return, you'll get close to Detective Jim Gordon."

"A police officer?" I laughed. "Well, at least I won't be bored. What about college? I won't have a lot of time for papers."

"It'll be taken care of." He replied. "Is there a particular GPA you want? 3.8? Keep it realistic."

"Oh, what will that cost me?" I ignored his slight in favor of this new promise of working together.

"Consider it a gesture of starting over." He answered and I nodded hesitantly at his laid-back cheer. This was the last time I'd take him at face value though, if he dropped me off to wash dishes again I was going to ruin his little empire.

Instead I smiled at him coyly over my glass. "So, tell me about this Mister Gordon."

\- - - - - Oswald PoV - - - - -

I hated to admit that Edward had been right about me, at least limitedly. I had let my emotions rule too much of what I did, the choices I made. Before his influence and my presence as the mayor I would have gutted the Tsukika girl for a number of behaviors. Now though, I knew she had to have some use, and with a little inspiration from Fish's day I found it. I didn't let my emotions control my actions, I took a step back and found a logical use for a pest. The way a beekeeper collected honeycomb I could suffer a few stings when I eventually got a treat at the end of my struggle.

The girl didn't even blink at the idea of deceiving the detective…and while she would have a fine line to play, I expected she could pull it off. Gordon was skilled but exceptionally bad at reading himself. He'd grow connected to her if Sumi played it as I'd told her to. A protégé…an odd concept but fitting enough given my success, even better that she didn't plan to remain here in Gotham so she wasn't a long-term threat.

I compared two ties in my office to the dark suit I had on, red and black or straight black? My phone rang, I put the red and black around my shoulders and set the other one back in the drawer, then answered it. "Yes?"

How often did a phone call shatter my short stint of a good mood these days? I frowned at Sumi when she stepped in front of me, taking my tie to work on it. Had she presumed the phone call would take a while or was she just being nosy?

"Find them." I remarked when the story on the other end of the line finished. I hung up, pursing my lips in displeasure, bank robbers, how unoriginal. "What are you doing?"

"I'm tying your tie." She answered, not looking at me. "Don't get judgmental, I used to do it for father all the time when he was on the phone. Didn't think it would spook you. Problems?"

 _Did I look spooked?_

"Nothing that won't be dealt with accordingly."

Why was it no one could comply to logical systems and rules? Licensed crime made the city better for everyone, it improved Gotham, but there were always those pests, like ants in the cracks beneath everyone that were trying to climb up by breaking the backs of their betters. Another group that would be crushed, that could serve as an example for anyone that would stand against me or my plans for my home.

I could still use the fools to my advantage. Likely it was the same group Zsasz had to deal with last night. Usually once the mutts started barking, they lacked the training to pause. I waited for her to finish, I'd been dressed by assistants before…so I instead considered again what I would be saying to the press. Looking in the mirror when she finished and nodding absently. I reached up to tighten the knot just slightly, but she'd done a fair job.

"Now, when I tell you…"

"I turn on the switch, I know I know. If Ivy could have handled it, I can handle it." She interrupted, but I let the slide of etiquette go since we were in the office alone. I couldn't blame her for being insulted at any implication she was on Ivy's level of intellect.

"Good, how do I look?" I asked.

"Like an emo teenager's wet dream." She replied without missing a beat. Laughing at my eyebrow raise. "Don't worry, it's fine. That's the style now."

"Well, I don't have time to change." I lamented at her backward approval and headed outside toward the bar where several reporters were already gathered. A few flashes went off, some already taking photos. Sumi had already broken off to go behind the bar where I'd told her to, she was good at avoiding the limelight when she wanted. She blended in and looked serious despite joking a moment ago, perhaps she wouldn't be a total lost cause. I spoke some greetings and meaningless well wishes before launching into my description for the club.

"…and you say you acquired the club from Barbara Kean?" One of the women stepped up, why was everyone so swift to cut me off?

"Is that a question?" I replied. Always with the accusations…

"It's just, no one's seen her for months, and…" The woman continued.

"Well, Barbara Kean's whereabouts are not my concern. This was The Sirens club, it is now mine." I stated, walking to take a drink of a martini and holding it up, perhaps I did deserve some celebrating.

"Mister Cobblepot, there's a rumor going around about criminals being given licenses. The rumor is you're issuing them." The man speaking this time had a notepad out, ready to take notes as though I was going to start listing every dark deed I'd ever done.

"Tell me, what is the crime rate in Gotham?" I asked, leaning on the bar and growing tired of this line of questions. This wasn't the point of this little gathering. Still, if they insisted I may as well play it to my advantage.

"Historic lows." The man replied.

"Historic lows." I repeated. "You know, Augustus Caesar once presided over the longest period of peace and prosperity the world has ever known." I walked toward the still dark centerpiece I planned to unveil yet, turning around to speak to the group. "It was called the Pax Romana. Perhaps one day, this will be known as the 'Pax Penguina'."

"That's not a denial." The man stated as I chuckled at my own joke. Uneducated masses probably had no idea what I was talking about.

"We're here to talk about my club." I answered, ready to refocus this back to where it belonged. I took a breath turning back to my centerpiece. "Your readers will find this interesting. Miss Katsu."

It was the name we'd agreed to, not really that clever a change but she insisted so I wasn't going to argue with her over it. She pushed the button that lit up the lights on the block of ice Edward had become. More camera's took shots of the frozen fool.

"That's Edward Nygma." The woman who had spoken earlier did so again.

I offered them my explination for Ed's presence in my club, the reason he was frozen but still there. It covered legal issues that might arise from my holding him as a decoration while making me a philanthropist of all things. Of course, Jim Gordon had to ruin the moment…

"Anyone tell him he was being frozen?" The detective asked after waltzing in uninvited or announced. What did I pay my staff to do? I turned and hobbled toward him, throwing off a line about how I had paperwork in order. I paused to look at the reporters who were following and they stopped in their tracks. I watched a moment before finishing my walk toward Gordon. I offered a smile, knowing what I had planned for him, made his interruption less frustrating.

"Well, Jim…" I said nicely. "I'm rather busy. So whatever your business is…"

"I came to tell you you're a fraud." He stated, ever confident and unconcerned with consequences. "The gang that has Crane's fear toxin, they're not afraid of you. Others will find out, that's how it begins."

He leaned closer, lowering his voice. He really did believe he was pushing my buttons didn't he? "You've had a nice run, Oswald, but it's over."

I grabbed him, he had to think I'd take the bait after all. "Oh, Jim, it's so hard to admit when you've become irrelevant. Let me tell you what's gonna happen. I'm going to find this gang, and I'm going to crush them. And everyone will see that it is Oswald Cobblepot, the Penguin, who keeps Gotham safe."

He was irritated, of course he would be. He'd never appreciated being replaced by the new order. He only nodded slowly at me, yes, he was convinced I was doing just what he wanted me to do. I called after him, "Always good to see you, old friend!"

"Mister Cobblepot." The outspoken male reporter jumped in. "Do you really think you will take care of the gang that attacked the bank?"

"It won't be an issue. Such cowards are nothing more than pond scum, of no concern to us." I stated. It would be enough to bring them here. Jim wanted me to, that was his little gambit, but I wanted them here too. I smiled to the reporters and motioned back to the bar. "Now, you'll find some of our cocktail menu to be the most unique in all of the city…"

\- - - - - Sumi PoV - - - - -

 _A history lesson, really? It was three months, hardly worthy of comparing yourself to Rome's Caesar…unless you mean being a jerk with questionable moral standards you're way off…_

All I had to do was entertain myself with my thoughts as I watched Penguin work. I had to admit, he was eccentric but the reporters weren't rolling over him. He was keeping control of the room. I pushed the button when he asked, glad no one glanced my way. I wasn't the one on display after all.

I'd heard of Edward Nygma, but I was fairly sure whatever story he was telling the press was probably completely fabricated. The man in the ice was just as insane as Oswald was, if not more so…he'd been a cop once himself and lost it after murdering his own girlfriend. Cheery. Worked with Gordon from the notes I'd been given on the detective.

 _Speak of the devil…_

The detective swept in, I recognized him from photos with the notes. He was acceptable looking I supposed…though I didn't really go for the boy next door type so I'd have my work cut out for me acting out the scene. I had to admit, watching him with Penguin was a bit amusing, but I didn't smile. I know I'd probably hear it later if I was ever caught being amused in public. Still, I watched the man speak down so openly to Penguin, I wondered what their relationship was that gave him that power. I had been under the impression that sort of behavior would get most killed. Hmm.

Oswald got it back on track swiftly enough, talking about drinks and other unique aspects of the business before wishing the press farewell and seeing them out. He avoided any other talk about his illegal activities. Only in Gotham would everyone pretty much know what he was doing and not really do anything about it…this city was turning out to be rather enjoyable. I eventually followed him back into his office. Watching him get on the phone with his personal assassin…I'd met that guy the night before.

He'd kicked the crap out of me in 'training'. I was still quite bruised.

"What did you think of the interview?" Oswald asked after getting off the phone. He was removing the tie I'd knotted for him. Was he going to change again? I thought I had high fashion standards…

"Went pretty well I'd say. You kept it more to your terms than theirs. I can see why Gordon is an issue. You know he was trying to bait you right?" I asked. Sitting on his couch, in here I didn't have to play to the game we had going.

A smile curled up his face. "Yes, but I want the gang here."

"Going to do something wicked?" I mirrored his grin. I could adjust to the training for this sort of entertainment. It was exactly the sort of thing I wanted to see for myself, and it was better than learning the ropes by dishwasher burns.

"Well, nothing publicly." He answered. "But yes, they need to be a lesson for anyone else that gets the idea I'm open to allowing such misbehavior. Wait outside, I need to prepare for opening."

I sighed and got back up. "You have more clothes than me you know. It's not a compliment."

I left before he could offer some snide remark in return, heading back to the club. It was rather stylish I had to admit. I wouldn't have minded working here either probably…but I wasn't willing to settle. I might not be enjoying playing his guard as much as other fun activities would be but I had to. Father wouldn't be around forever, the sooner I could take over for him, the sooner I learned more of how to really run a business, the better. Oswald was honestly more tolerable today anyway, now that we weren't at each other's throats. I could learn to work with him, perhaps actually consider him a friend but that remained to be seen.

I was looking out at the impressive view of gotham when he came back in. His suit was a strange almost gold color this time. I didn't like it, he was trying to hard. He did better in the other one, but anything I said wouldn't matter. He walked over, looking at the ice block. It was a centerpiece after all.

"Remember how you accused me of being a slave to my emotions? No more." He was speaking to it. He hadn't noticed me or I'm sure he wouldn't have…just what sort of a past did he have with the frozen one? "I have banished those feelings, and look how I have risen."

"But at what cost? I wonder which of us is frozen." He continued. I raised a brow at his commentary. Passionate for a man claiming to have banished his emotions. I didn't comment, it felt like he was having some sort of moment and I had just finally started to build a less rocky relationship. I didn't mind though when someone walked in and announced the DJ had arrived. It let me act as though I'd come back from the restroom.

"Are you ready for tonight?" He asked, seemingly none the wiser that I'd seen his strange monologue with the cube.

"Sure. Gordon's not really my type but I didn't ace all my acting classes for nothing." I answered quietly. "Are you sure you want me wearing a dress and not acting like the other staff, won't I stand out?"

"The point is for you to stand out." Oswald answered. "Gordon will be just as interested in you as a possible connection to me. You can feed him limited information and it'll make him think it was his idea."

"Like the gang today." I noted. "I guess you are a pretty good teacher for this."

"Yes, now go get dressed. Time to show you can uphold your end of the bargain."

 **End Episode**

Man, these chapters end up being so long. Not sure how long I'll write this fiction. Gotham doesn't seem to have much of a following on here. Not sure if anyone is even reading it lol. Still, I am having fun with it so I'll keep writing till I stop having fun with it.

 _-Aura_


End file.
